Innuendo
Warning'! The following sections have sexual content in them, meant only for the more mature audience. For your own safety, turn back now if you are not familiar with this type of material or feel uncomfortable reading it. Thank you. Even though iCarly airs on Nickelodeon, a network aimed mainly at children, it often contains humor that is aimed at people older than that. There are many examples of teenage humor, lines that can be misinterpreted or might be outright sexual/violent innuendo. Innuendo in the Episodes Season 1 iPilot *Carly and Sam talk about Ms. Briggs' "crazy pointy boobs." *Carly states that Ms. Briggs might stuff waffle cones in her bra. *In the extended version of this episode, Freddie was reading the comments, and one of them says that Carly is hot. Freddie and Sam replied: "It's true," implying that Sam is possibly lesbian/bisexual. iWant More Viewers *Spencer's malfunctioning sign eventually reads, "Pee on Carl." iDream of Dance *Sam dreams about Gibby in his underwear. *Spencer's dream involves him dancing around with teenage boys...in a dress. iLike Jake *After Jake drops Sam's remote Carly says "I like it better on the floor." iWanna Stay with Spencer *Freddie comments that Sam's butt is shaped like a ham. iScream on Halloween *Sam accidentally grabs Carly's butt in the closet. *Spencer makes fun of Carly's comment: "Anything Hallo-weeny." iSpy a Mean Teacher *Ms. Briggs says to the Randy Jackson cardboard prop "You wanna see how toned my glutes are?" and rubs her butt against the crotch of it, making Carly and Freddie gag. *Carly Freddie: "This is no time to bust a move!" *Spencer breaks up with Connie because she was juggling 'balls' for other men. iWill Date Freddie *Sam Marissa: "I'll pay you a thousand dollars for one picture of Freddie's butt!" *Marissa comments on how she's excited Freddie finally got a date, "and with a girl," implying that she considered the possibility that Freddie might be gay. iWant a World Record *Sam talks about backing up over Freddie's "personal data" with a truck. iHeart Art *Sam comments that Freddie's butt is oddly shaped. *Freddie's room number has an erotic meaning when closely examined; his room number is 8=D. =D appears like a penis and 8 appears to be the testicles. *One of the models ask Carly whether the bra he has on is placed correctly. iHate Sam's Boyfriend *Spencer reveals that the poison ivy he got somewhere had spread to "other" places on his body. *Jonah is hung by his underwear as part of an iCarly sketch *When he's being wedgie-bounced, Jonah screams, "This is so invasive!" IGot Detention *Spencer, Carly and Sam all bath together in the Coffee cup. iHatch Chicks *Carly and Sam are wearing only swimsuits for most of the webshow. Carly is wearing a revealing bikini. *Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Duke, while trying to pull Spencer out of the heating duct, pull his pants off. *Spencer: "Please tell me I'm wearing underwear!" iPromise Not to Tell *Carly pins Freddie down rapidly. *Spencer tells Carly that her "A" is going to be huge. *Spencer tells Carly that there is an "A" on her butt. iDon't Want to Fight *Freddie says aloud that he thinks Sam has pimples on her butt. iStakeout *Spencer handcuffs Stu and starts spanking him; Spencer says to Stu's son, "Watch me spank your daddy!" This could be in reference to this iMight Switch Schools * In Spencer's mini golf course, one of the holes requires the person playing to putt the golf ball into the crotch of a guy made of wood. If you get it through, the guy yells in pain and covers his crotch. * Mrs. Peeloff and the kids run into Spencer's shower with him in it. * Spencer comes out of the shower wearing only a towel. * Mrs. Peeloff asks about Spencer's buttocks, and he replies they are firm. * When Carly is having her Brairwood dream, the masseuses repeat the word "nuts" iFence *Freddie knows about Build-a-bra. It could also indicate he has been inside to state that it is the most girly store. * Spencer: "Well, this is it, Señor Sabre. I'll never thrust you again." * The effect of "the Ushe" is to make the loser look like he peed in his pants. iWin a Date *Carly says that she rubbed lotion on Sam's mom when she had chicken pox. Apparently, the pox were everywhere. *"I get my best ideas when I'm wet." - Spencer iHave a Lovesick Teacher *Mrs. Ackerman says "F, F, F-ity, F". This may be a reference to Eric Cartman in the South Park movie "Bigger, Longer and Uncut" - "F***, F***, F***ity, F***" Season 2 iSaw Him First *Sam tells Carly that it's obvious why she has a date with Shane. When Carly asks why, Sam says that it's because she got a new "helping" bra. *Carly then exclaims while putting her arms up to her chest, (after Sam leaves), "There's nothing wrong with a little help!" iStage an Intervention * Spencer: "I took this plastic bottle and taped it to my ankle and ran a tube up my p--" Carly: "I get it!" * After Sasha Striker walks in, Spencer asks, "Who's the girl in the sexy purple tank top?" * One of the prizes for finding Sasha Striker is a picture of a pregnant man. * When Spencer flirts with Sasha, she asks if he wants to "take a ride." He declines, but then grabs her and kisses her passionately. * Carly Spencer: "Why is there a bagel in your pants?" iOwe You *Spencer says to the women "I'm easy" iHurt Lewbert * Marissa tells Lewbert that her name means honeysuckle. Lewbert replies, "I like honeysuckle!", emphasizing the "suckle." * Freddie says he slept with his socks on. Just his socks. * When Lewbert tells Marissa that he wanted to get right to dessert, Marissa says she didn't make any. Lewbert responds with, "I don't know. I'm looking at something pretty sweet." * Sam pulls down Freddie's pants. iGo to Japan *Mrs. Benson says that one of the shots doesn't go in Freddie's arm. She points where it really goes. She pointed downwards, implying his butt. *Spencer: "No, I didn't mean to turn you on!" *Mrs. Benson: "I could use a good rubbing." *Freddie to Sam: "At least my underwear doesn't have 'I ♥ Las Vegas' written across the butt!", implying that he had looked through her suitcase. *Freddie denies looking in Sam's suitcase, implying that he has seen Sam wearing it; i.e., he was looking at her butt. *Spencer's towel falls off in front of Mrs. Benson several times. *Spencer and Mrs. Benson run around the hotel lobby wearing only towels. *The man who looks like Spencer's cardboard language teacher pulled off Spencer's towel. iPie *Trudy suggests that she and Spencer should move their "party" to the couch. When Spencer remarks that the couch is broken, Trudy responds with, "Well, why don't we go break it some more?" *Sam asked Carly if she could borrow a clean pair of her underwear. iChristmas *Carly said that "you don't want to know where the batteries go" for Freddie's flashlight costume. *Sam 'turns Freddie on' when she makes his flashlight costume light up. *Mitch sounds like B****. iKiss *Sam throws a football, and the football hits Spencer's groin. *When Spencer has a butt cramp, his moves look unmistakebly sexual *While Spencer pushes Carly in a wheelbarrow upstairs, he yells "OH, MY GROIN!!!" *Sam - "Freddie's never kissed a girl." *A group of boys '''make kissing noises to Freddie. iGive Away a Car *Sam: "Guess the number of zits on Freddie's '''butt." *Mr. Flanken says that her daughter Jessica is a little mannish, and he has to take her to a special doctor, implying that well, you know. *Nevel: "I don't know. I send a lot of guys to a lot of places." *Carly took a chair with her in the bathroom. iRocked the Vote *Wade keeps calling people a "hobknocker," which according to Carly and David is gross, and to Sam is illegal and earns disgusting looks from people when told what it actually is. iMeet Fred *Marvin keeps biting Spencer's pants... well, biting his butt. *Spencer: "Marvin, get back in our 'room," implying they sleep in the same room, maybe even the same bed. iWant My Website Back *Spencer is dressed up like an old lady (reference to transvestites). *Spencer: "No, I'm just a busty old woman!" While shaking his chest, making his "boobs" jump up and down. *The old man says to Spencer, "Why don't you put the wig back on and we can start over!" *Spencer smacks his boobs. iMake Sam Girlier *Sam ''to Carly about [[Pete]]: "The boy gets me going!" *Wendy says that Sam filled her bra with pudding and put it in the freezer. * Wendy also said that Sam threatened to beat Wendy's brother with it (a bra) unless he gave her (Sam) his muffin. iGo Nuclear *Gibby starts undoing his belt, about to put on his underwear, right in front of the whole class. *Sam rips Gibby's underwear out of his pants. iDate a Bad Boy *Carly is trying to explain to Spencer how she has grown up. She says, "You know I'm not a baby anymore! Two weeks ago I sent you to the drug store to pick up...." and then Spencer says, "You swore you'd never bring it up again". This is probably a reference to tampons or sanitary pads. *Carly: "He showed me his... collection." Although she's talking about his PeeWee Babies, the way she says it could be understood as him showing her something more "private", and Sam seems to have understood it that way. iReunite with Missy *Chuck sprays Spencer with a liquid that isn't water, and when Spencer asks if it was water, Chuck says, "You wish it was water!" *Carly mentioned something about a kid named Kevin. She tells Missy to say no if he asks if you want to see his "onion ring." iTake on Dingo *Sam says: "And I'm the dirty blonde." *When Carly says, "What are we going to do?", Sam responds, "We're gonna find them and '''kick them in their dingos." iMust Have Locker 239 *Spencer guiltily asks if Carly has been in his room. *Sam and Carly both say, "When did you turn into my wife?" *When Spencer entered the Shay's apartment after Carly, there was paint on his crotch. This implies that Ms. Fielder painted in "that spot." *Carly said that she will hug Spencer after he takes a shower. *When Ms. Fielder enters the Shay's apartment, there's clearly paint on her breasts and her crotch. This also implies that Spencer painted on "those spots." iTwins *Spencer tells Freddie that at camp his friends tricked him into thinking it was "Naked Day." *Spencer: "Have you ever played Dodgeball naked?" Freddie: "No." Spencer: "Don't ever do it. 'Cause-- " Freddie: "I get it." *Narrator: The male elephant, offers the female elephant a peanut. Carly: What are we watching? Spencer: Elephant Love. Carly: Ohhh... *Spencer says, "You let my enemy penetrate my inner sanctum!" *Carly suggests to Spencer to take hot baths. iFight Shelby Marx *Carly's first comment about Shelby is "Her shorts are so cute!", implying that she has been looking at Shelby's hips or checking out her butt. *Carly: "I'm not a twig! I'm getting curvier everyday!" Freddie: "I know.." Carly: "Eyes up, dude!" *In her panicked rant to Shelby, Carly screams "Your butt hasn't done anything to me, and I'm sure it's super-cute!" Season 3 iThink They Kissed * In their fake "The Sack" infomercial, a woman walks past Spencer, Sam, and Freddie and says, "Hey, nice sacks!" * Freddie says that if Sam finds out that he told someone he kissed her, he will be kicked in places that should never be kicked. * Carly and Freddie pin each other down, once again, rapidly and forcefully, and they make loud noises, as if they were being hurt. Freddie also mentions he got strong "the same time the voice got lower!". * When Sam thinks Carly did something bad she says something that sounds like she said a suggestive word (holy crap), but she actually said, "Holy crab, I love this! What did you do?". This caused a lot of parents to complain to Dan Schneider. * The iCarly gang are in sacks, possibly implying straitjackets. Later, they are all tapped to chairs. iSpeed Date * When Carly says she'd "rather be alone and crotchety," Sam says, "Crotchety... it's funny 'cause it sounds wrong." * Spencer tries to give what sounds like a "birds and bees" speech to Carly, who immediately says "I'm not having this conversation." * Magic Malika purposefully drops Freddie's cell phone on his groin. * Freddie clutches his groin in pain when he is hit by his cell phone. *Carly is handcuffed to a chair and tape gagged almost like this position. iCarly Awards * Sam said she spilled barbecue sauce on the left cup of her fancy bra, to which Carly responds, "Aw, Sam, I told you, when you eat ribs, you gotta wear a shirt." which implies that Carly has seen Sam wearing only a bra, and doesn't mind that unless she is eating ribs. * Brief scene of a guy taped (and gagged) up in a hogtie position. iHave My Principals *Principal Franklin says "Cheese and rice!", which sounds similar to "Jesus Christ!". iFind Lewbert's Lost Love *Carly and Sam say "It's in the hole!" after Lewbert gets pranked with tons of golf balls shooting out of his cabinet. *Lewbert: "Stupid balls almost killed me!" *Lewbert about Marta: "She's a virus with bosoms!" He also puts his hands up to his chest when he says this. iMove Out *Sam: "There's no bathroom in here." Freddie: "There's a sink." and Sam shudder in disgust at the obvious implications *Mrs. Benson Carly: "You were the one who got Freddie interested in girls, and ever since then his boy chemistry has been all out-of-whack!" Freddie Mrs. Benson: "Mom, I'm perfectly in-whack." *Freddie asks his mother to unlock all the channels on his TV, and she is reluctant because of "the elephants" on the nature channels. *When Freddie is trying to wake up Spencer, Spencer says, "No, Harmoo, don't bite that! iQuit iCarly *Freddie looks at Spencer in the shower. *Freddie said that he would never give Spencer a sponge bath,'' not after the last time, ''implying he has seen Spencer naked at least twice. *Freddie was looking in one of the mirrors that help Spencer see the TV. Then he sees Spencer in one of the mirrors, and says "Is that a birthmark on your butt?" while laughing about it. *Spencer: "That was like a whale peed in my face!" *Carly: "This wind blows!" iSaved Your Life *Carly slaps Sam's butt. *When Sam slams her locker on Spencer's face, he says, "I gotta quit saying witty things before I blow!" *Carly opened one of Freddie's drawers and picked up a pair of his underwear. Then she suddenly drops it, looking disgusted. *Carly goes in the shower while Freddie is nude, even when she did have her eyes blindfolded with socks. Carly was also willing to go in Freddie's shower without the blindfold, it was only when Freddie insisted that she put it on. *Carly and Freddie make out twice in Freddie's bed, when Freddie only has a bathrobe on, under the covers. *Carly "frisks" Sam when she is searching her for weapons. *Mrs. Benson beats Carly with Freddie's underwear after catching them kissing. *Right after Mrs. Benson catches them kissing she yells, "What the YUCK?" iWas a Pageant Girl *Sam gives Carly bra stuffings that her mom (Pam) previously wore. Carly: "It's a beauty pageant, not a booby pageant!" *Carly: "I feel violated..." *Carly Sam: "Thanks for being gentle!" *Sam and Carly can be seen changing clothes, and Sam/Jennette is either wearing a tube top or a strapless bra. iEnrage Gibby *Sam told Carly Tasha was hot and Carly says "but you didn't say she was that hot". *When Freddie falls on Tasha they land in the same position they would if they were "making babies". *When Freddie tries to talk to Gibby at school when he was about to leave, he whispers to Freddie "say goodbye to your fudge". This could be an innuendo for his 'manliness'. iFix a Pop Star * Spencer: "I feel like I kissed Gibby!" * Sam and Carly mention how Ginger Fox was voted 'Sexiest Woman of the Year'. * Ginger's producer asks one of the dancers where she is and she says "going to the bathroom over there" pointing backstage. The producer asks a dancer if there's a bathroom back there and she replies, "No." * The last we see Spencer imagining Gibby's mom (as Gibby), her '''shirt' is '''gone. * In Ginger's music video "Hate me, love me", one of the shots is a shot of her groin as she swivels her hips. iBloop *In one blooper, Jerry Trainor (Spencer Shay) and an ostrich are in a scene together. Then the osrich ducks out of the shot and Jerry exclaims, "Whoa!" suggestively because it appears that the ostrich is being inappropriate. iWon't Cancel The Show *Freddie mentions that Sam shoved a hot chili dog down a Mexican dignitary's pants. iBelieve in Bigfoot *Sam falls asleep with one of Robin's Weiners in her mouth, and throughout the episode says she loved them. *The gang went to Robin's Weiners and they all loved it. * Carly believed that two squirrels were wrestling, whereas Freddie pointed out that they were not. Carly then said "oh", and looked slightly uncomfortable. Spencer then brought up the subject, and Carly said, "Don't talk about it!" * Spencer says there was a sighting of a racoon and a beaver were socializing ''by a river with air quotes around "socializing." He said this to prove that a creature with the head of a racoon and body of a beaver existed. * When Spencer is trying to get the water out of his ear, Sam says that he's doing "a ''pretty 'sexy' dance" (sarcastically). * Spencer (talking about when he was in the 8th grade): "My body was just starting to change." * Carly: "I know what to squeeze." * Carly: "It's just two guys." Sam: "And they're not even cute." Spencer (sarcastically): "Bummer." iPsycho * Nora kisses a [[Popular Girl|'girl']] that attended her party on the face. * When Sam tells Freddie to beam himself to Jupiter and Carly asks her if that was necessary, Sam says, "I could have said Uranus..." iBeat the Heat *When Chuck and his dad are about to enter Carly's apartment, Spencer says: "Troubles? He just beat me, and sprayed me, and slapped me, and violated me..." *An old man says he has angina, then Carly says it after Sabrina stomps on her Utopian society. Angina is a heart pain, that sounds similar to a female body part. *Freddie's failed attempts to help Carly climb up the kitchen counter top loosely resemble a sex position. *Griffin wrongly calls Carly's 'Utopian Society' project a "Fallopian" society, which references a female reproductive organ. *Chuck purposely hits Spencer in the groin with a rolled-up magazine. Season 4 iGot a Hot Room *Gibby's blind grandfather can only figure out that Spencer's a guy by touching his flat, hard chest. *Carly implies that a goat may have done something indecent when she went to the petting zoo on her last birthday. She keeps saying, "Don't talk about it!". *Spencer's pants fall down after hearing that the insured watch was worth $82,000. * Freddie jumps on Carly's bed to show how she can literally, "jump into bed," and Sam jumps on the bed exactly where Freddie is. Freddie: "Get off me, man!" Sam: "I don't wanna!" * When she's laying on top of Freddie, she's across his chest with her butt close to his face. * Sam says that her mom really ''likes Italian men. * While going through a list of items Carly likes the phrase: "External Organs". This is mentioned in a joking fashion. * A pie is presented to Carly as her pie with her favourite flavours and Gibby then bursts out of her pie: The scene could be interpreted incorrectly as "Pie" is an English slang term for the female reproductive organs. *Carly's/Miranda's underwear can be briefly seen when they run out of the house, although this could just be a wardrobe malfunction. iSam's Mom *Carly picks up Sam's underwear/panties, which say "I ♥ Las Vegas" on the seat. When Spencer interrupts their fight and goes to sit down you can see he also grabs Sam's underwear when moving the blanket. *Pam ''Sam: You don't deserve my parts. Sam Pam: Why would I want worn-out parts? *Pam looks at the rear of the therapist's pants, and says, "Those pants fit you real good." Originally, Pam was supposed to look at the front of his pants, but Dan Schneider told actress Jane Lynch to look at the back of his pants because the show is targeted to kids who might get the wrong idea on what Pam is interested in him unmarried. *While Sam and her mom are fighting: Pam is sitting on Sam and Sam is biting Pam's butt. *Pam asks in the box about having to take a "whazz." *When Carly starts to freak out in the therapy box, Pam says, "You got girl cramps?" iGet Pranky *When talking about never having pranked anyone, Carly says, "Well... I'm sure it will happen... when I... you know... meet the right person." *Spencer pranks Freddie wearing only swimming trunks. *Spencer pranks Gibby in a stall in the boy's bathroom at school. *Carly implies that she'll suffocate Spencer to death unless he signs the contract promising to not pull pranks. *Spencer talks about pranky people, Spencer says "then I was doing it ever day" this could be thought as smoking. *Gibby says, "I looked up catheters and do you know..." Sam and Freddie interupted him telling him to go, indicating they know where it had to go. iSell Penny-Tees *Sam spanks Freddie's butt. * Spencer says he's going to go "think" about Kristacia in his bedroom. * Sam has a phallic ice pop and sucks on it. * Freddie picks up a knife after Sam insults him and then struggles to put it down, trying to fight his urge to use it on Sam. * On iCarly, there was a sign that says "Show you our junk!" iDo *Sam says that Spencer's butt is flat. *Spencer shows his butt to Sam, trying to tell her it's not flat. *Freddie says to Sam suggestively, "Want to putt some meat?" *Spencer says to Jodi "all naked, and wet" and stretches it out. *Spencer his butt to the people at the wedding: "C'mon, it's like two fresh APPLES back here!" *Gordon has a nervous attack when he is about to sing and he wets his pants. When Carly refuses his begging for her to sing instead, he says, "I'm still peeing right now". *We get a very long close up of him peeing himself. *When Gibby asks Hazel to get coffee with him it's almost as if he's asking her out which is a major 'sign of pedophilness. *Hazel collapses and appears to have died, and Gibby rides away. She then looks up and weakly asks if they're still going to get coffee. *Sam is on the patch; like smokers have. iStart a Fanwar *Spencer: "C'mon buddy, eat my fireballs!" *Sam: "We're better than average-looking teenagers with ''those feelings." *Spencer keeps calling his poking stick a "long staff". *Mr. Gibson: "Oh, I love split pea! You can split that pea right up the middle! Ha ha!" *The crazy iCarly fans throw Spencer's "long staff" at his groin. *Spencer's weapon of choice is a "long staff", his oppenent's are two large balls on his wrists. *A group of fangirls abduct Freddie, when he is released his hair and clothes are all frazzled. He then happily jumps back in. iHire An Idiot *Spencer says law school was the worst 72 hours of his life. Freddie: "Worse than the time those biker guys took..." Spencer: Groaning weird sound. *When Sam stretches out on the table, Carly puts her laptop "down there" on Sam *When Sam hears about hiring an intern, she asks, "Would it bathe me?" *Carly and Sam are extremely enticed when Cort takes his shirt off (even driving Sam to ask for his shirt at the end of the episode). iPity The Nevel *A partygoer whacks a Nevel piñata in the groin. *A comment on Nevel's video says, "Hey Nevel! Why don't you just take a golf club and...." The rest of the comment wasn't read aloud. *After reading the comment, Carly (in a shocked tone of voice) says that the comments should really be monitored. *Sam says "cold enough to freeze your gibby's" *Sam makes Nevel drink soda out of her year old shoe, and he complies until finding a dead cricket. Out of context, this can be mistaken for Nevel having a foot fetish. iOMG *It is mentioned that Sam once drew something on Gibby's forehead while he was sleeping. Gibby wasn't very happy about it, angrily saying the pictures of his face will live on the Internet forever. Carly claims that it was a very accurate drawing. *Freddie walks in on Carly and Gibby working on their project and starts to talk about how Sam is supposedly in love with Brad. Behind Carly is a whiteboard. There's a diagram on it, and it looks like a male body part. *Carly talks to Freddie about how people get horses to mate: **Carly: "When they want two horses to... y'know...'date'... they put them in the same barn together, and then they, like... turn the barn lights down..." (throughout the conversation, Freddie nods with a suggestive look on his face). iParty with Victorious *Sam says her mother used to take "special vitamins". Since the air quotes around that phrase are clearly audible, it is quite likely that she refers to drugs. *The kids in Mr. Howard's class laugh when Mr. Howard says, "Colon P." *Spencer isn't wearing a shirt when Gibby is massaging him. *Freddie wanted to look up extra pictures of Tori upon discovering that she was attractive. (The universal intention for looking up pictures of pretty girls online is rather well known.) This theory is further supported when he reacts to a picture of Tori by saying, "Oh, yep! There it is!" *Spencer asks Gibby if he minds rubbing his back. Gibby responds with, "Mind?" as if not liking it is ridiculous. *Spencer: "If I have to drive you all the way to L.A, can we take Gibby? He's got the hands of a goddess!" *Gibby calls Freddie's transformation "really good looking." *Gibby Spencer, about the hot tub:'' "You should get on up in that." *Provoking a potential "coming out" joke, Carly, Sam and Tori unleash their revenge plan in a closet. *When Tori and Carly wanted to expose Steven, Sam thought that they meant pull his pants down in front of everyone, and put hot sauce on him ''there. *Sam's alias with the movie makeup is Regina Goodbody (she runs her hands down her sides as she says this). Season 5 iLost My Mind *Spencer says, "These pants are squeezing me in ways you can't understand." *After Carly mentions that Pam was getting laser hair removal, Spencer asks Carly from what part of her body was hair being removed. Carly then replied that she didn't want to know. *Freddie suggests that Spencer should take off Carly's pants. *After Spencer asks where the olive oil is, Carly says, "In the bathroom, where you left it." One wonders what he was using it for. *Caleb wants Carly and Freddie to kick his thighs hard. *A lady pepper sprays Spencer when he only has his briefs (tighty whities) on. *Carly says Sam's password is "icky." *Spencer says "I'll go get my boobs!" *Spencer dresses up as a lady again (reference to transgender). *When Spencer says "I'll go get my boobs!", it means that he already has some. *When Carly and Sam say "And this is iCarly!", the 'iCarly' screen-visual bursts into pills, which could be a referance to drug/drug abuse. *Caleb says, "... One HUGE Virginia!" Virginia sounds similar to a female body part; and his hands motions look like it *Caleb says, "Don't touch it." *The nurse says, "That boy jumped me!" *When Sam says "Let's blow this joint." that could also have had something to do with actually blowing a joint, which might indirectly be referred to as drugs. *Spencer shakes his "boobs" during the iCarly webcast. iDate Sam and Freddie *Sam mentions that she started liking Freddie when he was on the ground, moaning. *Carly spraypaints a plastic butt blue. *Sam says to Carly, "Nice butt!", referring to the blue one she was holding. *The restaurant name, Pini's, sounds like a certain male body part. *Gibby yells "I loves Pini's!" which connects to innuendo of the restaurant name. *Sam asks Carly to bury her naked in lasagna. *When Gibby says that he plays Badminton, he puts a lot of emphasis of the word shuttlecock. iCan't Take It *Sam says "Oh, crab", Spencer thinks Sam said something else. *Sam wrote that Freddie's hobby was collecting poop. *Spencer practically motorboats the bra when it attacks him in the Super Bra sketch. *Gibby dislocated his breastbone. *Sam hits Spencer in the groin when she is trying to beat up Gibby. *Gibby receives news updates about a girl's clothing store. *"Get ready to feel the wrath of two cups of Justice!" ILove You *Freddie has to go with his mom to the "lady doctor", which could be a reference to gynecology. *Sam says her and her mom go "shopping". It could be taken the wrong way. *Sam is at the Model Train Club meeting and she asks if the she could actually see a train move, so she could see 'some excitement' that night. That could be taken in a very wrong way. *Sam buys a hatchet and tells Freddie never to say "All aboard!" or blow his whistle while she's holding it at his Model Train Club meeting. *Freddie has to wear a 'protective cup' over what is suspected to be his intimate parts for Model Train Club. *At one part someone says "I'm allergic" clearly. Though, some viewers may have mistaken it as "I'm a virgin." *Sam says Carly is not ready to hear about where Freddie's 'cup' guards after Carly asks "Cup of what?" but apparently Sam has, which infers sexual relations between the two. *Sam pats Freddie on the butt and looks at the ham hidden in the back of his pants. *Sam, her uncle, and cousin Chaz try to remove hams from Freddie's pants. *Chaz threatens to stab Freddie everywhere if he's not good to their little Sammy. *Also Freddie says "Fine" in a disgruntled tone, some viewers may have mistaken it as a swear word. *Freddie says "Prisoners in my pants" when Carmine and Chaz try to take out the hams from his pants. *When Freddie attempts to take the hams from his pants, his moves look very sexual. *The cop that catches him and takes Chaz and Carmine back to their cells shouts "That kid's got something in his pants!" This may possibly be a reference to a certain male body part. *Sam and Freddie agreed their kiss at the night of the lock-in was "intense and fun". *After they break-up, kiss, and say "I love you", Freddie looks at his Pearphone and mentions it's only 10:30. Sam suggests they break-up at midnight. They both happily go back in the elevator and possibly make out or engage in other sexual activity for an hour and a half. iQ *Carly said Sam drew a face on Gibby's butt on the last iCarly webcast. *When Freddie tells T-Bo not to talk about rumps in front of his mom, he replies, "Why? She don't like rumps?" *People continually mention the fact that the chickens won't "make babies". iBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo *Christopher was very friendly with Noah, and he talked about him and Noah being with each other. *In a blooper Jerry Trainor got his line wrong and he uttered: "Son of a-". *Miranda said crap instead of crepe in a blooper filming iBalls. IStill Psycho *Sam shoots a peanut at Freddie's groin/thigh area with a slingshot. *Sam hoped that Gibby had had his head inside a horse. *'''Nora: ''Freddie and pushes him down on the the table'' *'Freddie: 'the kiss You guys just stood there eating cake while I was "tampered" with?! *'Sam: '''This is really good cake. *'Cassie:' (to Spencer) Why don't we let him play over there, and you and I could play over here? *Nora's parents wanted Carly and Freddie to pin a tail on Nora's buttocks. *Spencer is locked in a Spreadeagle position. *When Spencer was on the wheel, and it stopped, Spencer looks down, and then Nora's mother said that they didn't want to see this part, so she turns off the TV. *When T-Bo goes across the hall to play the zombie game in the Benson's apartment Spencer's date suggestively asks if they can let him play over there while they have some time alone (which Spencer declines). *Nora says the word "bosom" and Freddie and Gibby crack up. *T-Bo says he loves a lot of women. iBalls *The title of this episode is an innuendo (even though it is supposed to mean "eyeballs"), which is why many people thought this episode was fake. *Marty offers Spencer hard candy, and Spencer replies, "Well, if it's ''hard." *When Spencer's assistant gave him the new toilet seat he bought, he told him that it heats up and vibrates, after which he said "Think of me when you use it." and Spencer replied "I will!". *Spencer's assistant thanked him for letting him massage his shoulders. *Sam said "no one wants to see you bathe". Gibby responds with "My cat loves to watch me bathe.". *Dudley used Spencer's toilet seat. *Sam says her manners are in her butt. *Marty called dibs on looking in Spencer's pants for money. *Marty said that he would go where ever the wind blows ''him. *Spencer: "I'm riding my assistant!" *Spencer: "It's like I'm actually being spooned!" *Spencer had to rent his room to Dudley, and they were going to sleep in his bed together. Dudley also said he sleeps naked. iMeet The First Lady *Carly talks about how boys and girls start to have ''feelings for each other. *Carly asks the First Lady if she wanted to have a little fun with them. iToe Fat Cakes *Spencer says his pants are too tight on the crotch. He then starts fidgeting and groaning. *Carly has no shirt on before she drops her phone. *Carly is fully naked for at least 5 minutes of the episode *Carly puts on her shirt in the bathtub because she doesn't want Lance (her date) seeing her naked. *Carly and Lance have their date while Carly is still stuck in the bathtub. *Sam smuggles fat cakes the way people smuggle drugs into the country. The guard even refers to it as a "kilo", which is how hard drugs like heroin and cocaine are measured. The guard was American and would usually measure in pounds. This whole situation was treated as if Sam did ''have drugs. *Sam sucks the white cream out of a bag. *Carly is naked from the waist down during her date. *Sam licks the Fat Cake rather seductively and Freddie's face shows enjoyment. *When filling the fat cake, Spencer is instructed to "squeeze the sack" in order to get the cream out. Innuendo on the iCarly Website 'Milk vs Hammers Debate' *Sam and Freddie debate (in single, separate bath tubs) which is better, eventually deviating from the debate, and started making animal noises. At the very end, ''Carly pops out from Sam's tub (which barely fits Sam's whole body herself), and says "Neigh!" 'Spencer's blog "Reasons why I don't like Officer Carl"' *Spencer complains that Officer Carl "Kept bragging about his nightstick." 'Project for the shower:' *Gibby, Freddie and Spencer are all standing wet in a shower. Spencer has a pair of men's underwear on his head. He takes it off and Sam chews on it. 'Songs in the Shower ' *Spencer, Freddie and Gibby are all standing wet in the shower. ''iCarly.com'' Ad Page *On iCarly.com, it often reminds you that you are going in a page with ads. Notice Gibby's shirt says "Robin's Weiners" on it on one of the pictures. 'iCarly iHave a Question: What's Under the Table?' *Sam goes under the table with Freddie. The table starts to shake as Sam screams. This could be mistaken for rape. It is also believed Sam screamed a bad word. (This video has been taken off iCarly.com due to complaints, and replaced with another one which has animal noises, but the original can still be viewed on YouTube. See http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBU-3eQpcW8) 'iCarly Presents: A Random Debate' *Gibby fantasizes about having a pillow fight with a bunch of kids while wearing pajamas. This could be considered pedophilia. 'Carly's blog "Spencer's WEIRD Holiday Traditions"' *Carly said that Spencer: 'Makes his famous holiday egg nog, gives it to strangers, then asks them, "So how does my nog taste?"' Category:Quotes